A Beautiful Relationship
by StargateNerd
Summary: Continuation of A Beautiful Friendship. The boys meet years after ABF. The only problem is, none of them remember each other. Kaito makes a discovery and his friendship with the others hangs in the balance... Full summary inside. KaiShin. Discontinued on this site, see profile for more details.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, everyone, StargateNerd, more commonly known as SG-chan, here! Well, SG-chan finally got around to typing up the first chapter of the continuation of 'A Beautiful Friendship.' She's not sure when the next chapter will be up, though, so be patient, please. As Mai-chan knows, SG-chan sucks at short summaries, so here's the full summary for this story (at least, so far as SG-chan can think of...):

**Summary:** The boys are in high school now, and meet again after many years. The only catch? Though there is a vague sense of familiarity, none of them remember being friends before. As their memories start coming back, however, they uncover a mysterious organization, and Kaito makes a shocking discovery that threatens his friendship with the others. KaiShin, not sure about any other pairings yet, but there is a poll for it.

And now, without further ado, here is the first chapter!

~*~*~*~

**Chapter 1**

"_Kaito? Heiji? Saguru? Hey, guys, where'd you go?" Shinichi looked around, baffled as to where his friend could've gone. "Kaito? Where are you?" A sudden sound behind him made him turn, and he saw a girl probably a couple years older than him. "Neesan? Where is everyone? They were here just a minute ago…" As the teen said nothing, merely walked towards him, he felt worry begin to trickle down his spine. _

_The flames…there were flames all around him…And that girl, the one who looked vaguely familiar, she just kept coming closer. Intoxicating reds and oranges, bright colors that seemed to suffocate him, they danced in a beguiling manner, encouraging his lack of movement. _

"_I'm sorry, Shin-chan," the girl- no, she was a woman, she was _dead_ now, some part of his brain insisted- said, scooping him close in an embrace. "You have to say good-bye to them." _

What? Good-bye? No, they're my friends, we all made a promise, forever- _He let out a faint noise of protest that died off as there was something against his face, and, no, the flames, they were dying out, and the smoke was suffocating him and he had to get away or else be lost-_

Shinichi woke with a start, drenched with sweat and breathing heavily. It was the second week in a row he'd had that dream -_no, nightmare, _his subconscious reminded him- and it made no more sense than it had the first time it had occurred.

_I can solve nearly impossibly murders that have the police's finest stumped, and here I am worried over a little nightmare?_ the kokosei-tantei scoffed at himself. _Real professional there, Shinichi, real professional._

With that, he rolled over to go back to sleep, forgotten memories playing just underneath the surface of his dreams.

* * *

The next morning, Shinichi woke to the sound of his alarm clock beeping incessantly. With an annoyed grunt, he slapped at it, turning the annoying thing off. Yawning, he rose to get ready for school.

After a quick shower and putting on his school uniform, Shinichi was getting himself some breakfast when he recalled the dream -nightmare- from last night. He frowned. _What was that? I don't know anyone by those names_, he thought. _And the fire…_

Well, there was an explanation for that, at least. When Shinichi had been around ten, his family had been invited to a friend's house when a fire broke out. Luckily, no one had died, but the proclaimed savior of the Japanese police force now hated fire with a passion.

"Shinichi!" Breaking out of his reminiscence, the teen grabbed his book bag, locked the door, then went to join his friend Ran Mouri. They'd been practically inseparable since the beginning of middle school, first meeting each other when he'd helped to find her missing cat.

"There you are!" the object of his musings was waiting outside the gate of his house, hands on hips with an impatient look on her face. "Honestly, you're going to make us late one of these days!" Ran huffed, flipping her long brunette hair over a shoulder.

"You know I won't, and even if I did, we can still run," Shinichi reasoned, grinning. Ran 'hmmph' ed, and set about to pointedly ignore Shinichi. He chuckled, even as they heard another voice call to them, or specifically, the girl.

"Ran!" A blonde teen with medium length hair ran up to them. "There you are! Did you hear? We're getting a new transfer student!" Sonoko Suzuki chattered excitedly, her eyes sparkling.

"What, no 'Hello, Shinichi,' 'How are you doing, Shinichi?' 'Any murders lately?'" Shinichi mock-complained, theatrically placing a hand over his heart. Sonoko scoffed, waving him off, then went back to gossiping with Ran. Inwardly, Shinichi rolled his eyes. _Girls_, he thought.

The bell had just rung for school to start, and the teacher was trying to settle the students down, with success after a couple of minutes. "As I'm sure you've heard, Teitan High is receiving a new transfer student," Aya Neizawa, their teacher, informed them. "I would like you all to be nice to him, especially since he's just moved here from Osaka." The class erupted into excited whispers at that.

Just then, the door opened, effectively silencing the teens. The person who'd opened the door was a dark-skinned boy with slightly mussed dark hair. "'Scuse me, is this Neizawa-sensei's classroom?" the boy asked with an accent.

"Yes, it is," the teacher replied. "And you would be?"

The dark-skinned boy flashed a grin, white teeth standing out. "Heiji Hattori."

Shinichi started a little. _Why does he sound so familiar?_ he thought. As the new student turned to the class to introduce himself a little more in-depth, the brunette's eyes widened. _That's one of the people from my dreams_, Shinichi realized.

* * *

Aaaand, there we have it! The first chapter of the continuation of 'A Beautiful Friendship.' Thank you to whoever voted in SG-chan's poll for the schools! Oh, and Aya Neizawa is just a random person SG-chan made up, cause she doesn't know the name of Shinichi, Ran, and Sonoko's teacher. She probably won't play that big a part. Don't forget to review, please! =^_^=

Results of SG-chan's poll:

The boys should attend both Teitan and Ekoda: 10 votes

The boys should attend just Teitan: 3 votes

The boys should just attend Ekoda: 2 votes

So, ya, Shinichi, Heiji, Kaito, and Saguru will be attending both Teitan and Ekoda. As for who specifically, we've already got Heiji and Shinichi, so we'll just have to see about Kaito and Sagu-chan. ^_^ Stay tuned for the next chapter! Whenever that'll be...


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back, everyone, for the second chapter of A Beautiful Relationship! Already, SG-chan has gotten a lot of votes in her pairing poll for this story. She also thinks it's worth mentioning that the choice for just KaiShin was kind of meant as a joke... ^^; She didn't expect for so many people to take it seriously, seeing as how it's gotten a lot of votes so far ^^;; Anyways, hope you all enjoy this (sorry for the length- or lack thereof) chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Last time:

_The dark-skinned boy flashed a grin, white teeth standing out. "Heiji Hattori." As the new student turned to the class to introduce himself a little more in-depth, the brunette's eyes widened_. That's one of the people from my dreams_, Shinichi realized. _

*~*~*~*

Shinichi watched curiously as Heiji was directed by Neizawa-sensei to take an empty seat that was near the back. Fortunately, it was a couple seats away from his own spot by the window. "Hi," he introduced himself, whispering. "Shinichi Kudo."

Heiji nodded, then frowned, tilting his head a little. "Do I know you? Ya seem kinda familiar," he mused.

"I don't think so," Shinichi replied.

"Kudo-kun, Hattori-kun, we're trying to start class!" Neizawa sent them a Look. The two boys obediently quieted down, though each sent covert glances at each other when they thought the other boy wasn't paying attention.

As the lunch bell rang, Shinichi went to go eat lunch with Ran and Sonoko at their usual spot, only to find Hattori trailing behind him. _He always was following me around_, he thought rather fondly. Then shock replaced the fondness. _What the heck?? I don't even _know_ this guy!_

"So, I noticed yer pretty popular," Heiji noted, falling in sync with Shinichi's footsteps while all the while he looked around.

Shinichi shrugged. "You solve a couple of cases and play a bit of soccer, and then suddenly, boom! Everyone decides you're a celebrity," the brunette said wryly.

"Hmm," Heiji nodded. "So who's yer favorite?"

"Favorite what?" Shinichi inquired.

The Osakan rolled his eyes. "Yer favorite mystery novelist," he said in a 'Duh, obvious!' tone of voice.

"How did you know I like mystery novels?" Shinichi asked.

"Ya've got a copy of Sherlock Holmes: A Study in Scarlet in yer bag." Heiji gestured to the partly open pocket of the other's book bag.

"You're pretty good," Shinichi conceded, shooting a rather cocky grin. Hattori replied likewise.

"Well, not ta boast or nothin', but I've solved a case or two," Heiji informed him. The boys smirked at each other, challenge in their gazes, broken only by a shout from across the sports yard.

"Shinichi!" Ran called, waving from her spot under the tree where she and Sonoko were eating lunch. "Over here!"

"Who's that? Yer girlfriend?" Hattori teased.

Shinichi scowled at him. "Ran and I are just friends," he replied coolly.

"Whatever ya say, Kudo," Heiji grinned mischievously. "But just ta let ya know, Ellery Queen is _much_ better than Holmes."

"You wish!" Shinichi scoffed. "Holmes is cool, calm, and his deductions are right on!"

"He also takes drugs," Hattori responded dryly.

"Well, that's true," Shinichi admitted.

"Oh, great, _another_ detective geek?" Sonoko complained at the two boys, overhearing the last part of their conversation as they came closer.

"Sonoko!" Ran protested.

"Ah, it's okay," Heiji brushed it off. "I'm proud ta be a 'detective geek,' as you call it."

"Even if you _do_ like Ellery Queen," Shinichi added.

As Hattori responded with a long diatribe on how much better Ellery Queen's works were than Sherlock Holmes, Ran and Sonoko shared long-suffering sighs. Just when they thought the new student might be someone _interesting_…

* * *

Sorry for the lack of anything, well, _really_ interesting, but SG-chan has a crapload of work to make up for school if she's going to dig herself out of the pit she's dug herself into with all her missed work from when she was sick. Lots of schoolwork = less time for writing = shorter chapters = unhappy author and readers :( But please, don't forget to review, and vote in SG-chan's pairing poll!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

More than once during the rest of the day. Shinichi caught himself unconsciously observing the new student. It was almost scary how things about the other teen, _facts_, would just pop up, though he was certain he'd never met Heiji before in his life. Eidetic memory aside, Shinichi was pretty sure he'd remember the dark-skinned Osakan, even if they'd only met in passing.

Creepy, almost psychic happenings aside, the day passed quickly, and the final bell interrupted an almost friendly argument between the two on who was better, Holmes or Ellery Queen. Ran had been dragged off by Sonoko almost immediately to go shopping, so the two detectives were left to their own devices.

"So, you live around here?" Shinichi asked Heiji as they walked through the hall to the exit.

"Yeah, I live a little bit aways. Oton let me rent an apartment not too far from the school, so I can save on gas."

"You have a car?" Shinichi asked, surprised.

Heiji grinned somewhat dangerously. "No, a motorbike. You wanna go fer a ride sometime?"

For some reason Shinichi felt a nostalgia not uncommon to when he thought of his mother's driving skills. "Uh, no thanks, I'll pass."

Hattori shrugged. "Suit yerself."

"So, why'd you move here from Osaka?" Shinichi inquired.

"Lotsa reasons," Heiji replied vaguely.

"Such as?" prompted Shinichi.

A pregnant pause followed his question before Hattori quietly said, "You, actually."

Shinichi stared at him for a moment, baffled. "Me?"

"Well, for the most part. You know a Hiroshi Agasa, right?"

"He's my neighbor. Why?" Shinichi's brow furrowed in concentration at this puzzle.

Heiji surreptitiously glanced around, eyes darting back and forth. "Not here. At the hakase's." He grabbed Shinichi's hand and pulled him toward a motorbike parked not too far away, quickly tossing him a helmet before putting on his own and pulled Shinichi to sit down.

The brunette was too busy trying not to think of all the possible ways Hattori could kill them, going that fast, to really wonder how Heiji knew the way to Agasa's house in the first place.

*~*~*~*

"You drive even worse than my mother, and she can make a turn in a regular car on two wheels," Shinichi panted, gasping for breath. He practically fell off the bike, and vaguely contemplated kissing the ground in thanks.

"Oh, c'mon, I'm not _that_ bad!" Heiji protested. Shinichi glared at him before wobbly making his way to the front door and ringing the bell.

A little blonde girl answered the door. "Hey, Ai-chan is hakase here?" Shinichi asked. Ai Haibara was Agasa's niece, who had recently come to stay with the old man.

"He's out at the moment," Ai answered. Looking past Shinichi, she nodded. "Hello, Hattori-san."

"Hey, lil' Neesan," Heiji answered cheerfully.

Shinichi looked on in surprise as the Osakan and Ai seemed to be on friendly terms, despite the fact that Hattori had _just_ moved here, and Shinichi was pretty sure he'd never seen Hattori around here, either.

"Ai-chan?" a young male voice queried. "Who's there?" A blonde boy, almost identical to Ai, came into the room.

"Nothing, Asa," Ai replied coolly. "Just Hattori-san and Kudo-san."

"Kudo-san?" Asa's tone seemed almost excited.

"Heya, shrimp!" Heiji grinned, passing Ai and ruffling the boy's hair vigorously. The girl ushered Shinichi in and shut the door.

"Hattori, stop it!" Asa snapped, glaring at the older boy, who didn't seem to think it out of the ordinary that a little boy would shoot daggers at him with his eyes after addressing him without an honorific.

"Um, excuse me, who are you?" Shinichi asked cautiously. He'd never seen the boy before, though he surmised some relation to Ai-chan, seeing their similar appearances.

"This is Asa, my twin," Ai told him, gesturing to the other blonde.

"And the reason I wanted ta talk ta ya," Heiji said, suddenly serious. "I talked it over with Oton and his-" he jabbed a thumb in Asa's direction, "-father, and between the four of us, we think we can trust ya with this case."

The four sat down, and Asa turned toward Shinichi, his gaze far too piercing for a child his age. "Have you ever heard of a group called The Black Organization?"

"No," Shinichi shook his head. "Why?"

"They're the ones who did this to me," Asa replied darkly, glaring at the floor. He looked up, amber eyes _old_. "Let me start over. My name is Saguru. Saguru Hakuba."

* * *

Ack, SG-chan shrunk Kuba-kun! XD And it's official: SG-chan really have no idea where the story's going, in terms of Kuba-kun and Hei-chan.

Shinichi: (scoff) Wow, that didn't take long, did it?

SG-chan: (glare) Do you _want_ Kaito to show up in the next chapter or so?

Kaito: Yeah, where am I?

SG-chan: (reaches up to pat his head) All in good time, minion, all in good time.

So, stay tuned for the next chapter (who knows when it'll be posted), and don't forget to review! Also, SG-chan's poll for which house(s) Shinichi and Kaito should be in in her DC/MK/HP crossover will close at the end of today. So if you haven't voted, do so! Then the poll for relationships in this story will go back up. ^^

Cookies for anyone who gets the meaning behind Kuba-kun's 'name.' ;D


	4. Chapter 4

Yays! SG-chan is finally updating! X3 Hope you all like this chapter, though it's a little short, and nothing really gets resolved. Oh, points to those of you (I think it was just one person, tho x3;; ) who guessed/knew that 'Asa' is the Japanization of 'Arthur'. Cookies for you if I didn't already give them to you!

That said, enjoy Chapter 4!

* * *

Last time:

_The four sat down, and Asa turned toward Shinichi, his gaze far too piercing for a child his age. "Have you ever heard of a group called The Black Organization?" _

"_No," Shinichi shook his head. "Why?"_

"_They're the ones who did this to me," Asa replied darkly, glaring at the floor. He looked up, amber eyes old. "Let me start over. My name is Saguru. Saguru Hakuba." _

**Chapter 4**

"It was about a month ago," Asa -_no, that's not his name,_ Shinichi reminded himself- started his story. "A couple of friends from the high school I was attending convinced me to go with them to the Tropical Land amusement park, as, and I quote Kuroba directly," the blonde added wryly, "I needed to 'shake loose the stick that was lodged in my British ass.'" Hattori snickered and Hakuba shot the Osakan a glare.

"Now I remember where I've heard your name before," Shinichi ascertained. "You're the son of Chief Superintendent Hakuba, aren't you?"

Said son nodded, then continued his tale.

"Anyways, we spent the day at the amusement park. Not that much of it was very amusing," he muttered the last part. "There was a murder on the Mystery Coaster which I stayed behind to help solve while Kuroba and Aoko-san went home. Afterwards, as I was leaving, I saw a man dressed all in black that I remembered acting slightly suspicious at the crime scene." The shrunken tantei's amber gaze was far off in recollection.

_*Flashback*_

_Saguru crept quietly along behind the burly man in the sunglasses, taking care not to let his presence be known. Another man was waiting behind the building, anxiously glancing about. His appearance was somewhat familiar; the CEO of some big shot company. _

"_Hey there, Mr. President," the burly man greeted the smaller man. _

"_I've brought the money as you asked," blurted the cowering executive. "You brought the film, right?" _

"_Yup." The man in sunglasses withdrew a small canister from his pocket. "Now no one will know about your company's involvement in gun smuggling." _

_Saguru's eyes widened at this tidbit of information. He discreetly pulled out his cell phone, making sure the lens were pointed towards the men as he started to take pictures while the executive handed over the briefcase he held. _

"_That's it, kid; no more playing detective for you!" _

_The teen turned quickly, then fell as something blunt and made of metal struck him on the head. Over the pounding of blood in his ears, Saguru could faintly hear the sounds of the executive running away, and the person who'd hit him berating his companion for not taking precautions to make sure he wasn't being followed. _

"_Should we just wipe him out now?" the burly man inquired. There was the sound of metal sliding over cloth. _

"_No, too many cops around from earlier," Saguru's attacker negated. "I know." The British teen heard rustling as the man pulled out something, most likely from a pocket. "The Syndicate's new untraceable poison. It's still in the experimental stages, never been tested on humans, but no time like the present, eh?" He chuckled evilly. _

"_Got that right, aniki," the other man chortled. _

_Saguru's mind raced wildly as he mentally shouted at his body to move. He didn't want it to end here, not like this! However, his limbs steadfastly refused to obey him as the long-haired man bent down, his knees coming into Saguru's view. _

_He winced in pain as his hair was grabbed by the roots, and then a test tube of water was forced down his throat. 'Who the hell carries test tubes of water around with them?' Saguru vaguely wondered as he felt himself manhandled into swallowing both the water and a small plasticine object._

_A burning sensation started in his chest that quickly grew to full-bodied agony, and if his wits had been about him, he'd have screamed. Then again, if his wits had been about him earlier, he wouldn't be in this situation. _

"_So long… detective." The long-haired man sneered the last word as he and his companion departed, hastily making their getaway as the sounds of people grew nearer, and everything Saguru knew except for the pain faded into darkness…_

_*End Flashback*_

The three detectives sat in silence for a moment or two after Saguru finished his tale. "So these two men shrunk you with an experimental drug that was supposed to be an untraceable poison?" Shinichi summarized.

"Yeah," Heiji confirmed. "Lucky fer him, I was the one who found 'im at Tropical Land."

"What were you doing there?" Shinichi asked.

"My friend Kazuha dragged me there," Heiji confessed, blushing slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Kazuha is a girl's name, isn't it?" Shinichi teased, a smirk upon his face.

"It ain't what ya think!" the Osakan spluttered.

"It actually isn't," Ai deadpanned. She had been there the entire time, leaning against the doorframe as Saguru explained his situation. "How do I fit into the equation?" she said, cutting off what Shinichi was about to say.

"I'm the one who created the Apotoxin. However, after the Syndicate killed my sister, I refused to work with them. I took my own creation in order to escape them. I didn't expect a second chance at life." The young scientist's eyes held a sense of sadness, but acceptance.

"So that's how it is," the Detective of the East mused.

"You're surprisingly calm considering everything we've told you," Hakuba observed.

"Comes from having to endure my parents and their tortures," the blue-eyed teen explained with an air of gloom. "Also, the fact that my only very close friends are female." Heiji cackled at Shinichi's expense, either ignoring or not noticing the death glare sent his way. He noticed, however, when a small pillow was thrown at him. The Osakan just barely ducked in time, the pillow glancing the top of his head.

"Oh, it is _on_!" Hattori declared. Shinichi grinned devilishly, and a pillow fight started in the middle of the living room.

Saguru face-palmed. "Are you going to do anything about this?" he asked his fellow member of the vertically-challenged club.

"Why? It's amusing, plus it'll give us blackmail material." Ai smirked. Saguru followed suit before the two teens-turned-children sat out of the way of the boys, who were now trading blows with seat cushions.

_Oh yes, blackmail material indeed, _Saguru thought, amber eyes sparkling with laughter.

* * *

I hope everyone liked this chapter, though it's kinda short, and nothing really gets resolved ^^; Sorry for those of you who are looking forward to Kaito showing up; that'll be in a couple of chapters. Oh, and SG-chan actually has a sort of plot planned out for this story! \^o^/

Unfortunately, this will be the last I post for awhile, as I'm going on hiatus for at least the rest of the year. It's so I can sit back, look over my current stories, write some more for them and plan them out, and also look over my plunnies and see which ones I'm going to work on. There's also the fact finals are coming up, and I have to work on raising money for my trip to Russia this spring. Don't worry, though, I will never abandon my stories that are currently posted! Well, there are two I'm not working on anymore, but they're being adopted by other authors, so that works ^^

Happy Thanksgiving from SG-chan, and all her multiple personalities as well! ^-^


	5. That's It I'm Done

Okay, has seriously gone WAY too far.

My sister - you all know Mel, I rant about her enough - is really getting into the Hetalia fandom and she's written some great stories, including a HetaOni one over 20 chapters long and a 2Ptalia story that I've been betaing for her.

Both of those stories have been deleted because of the language _in the stories_. Not the summaries. The stories themselves.

Now, as her sister I'm probably biased in thinking she hasn't done anything wrong, but both of those stories were listed and fit under T ratings, and I have read the guidelines about ten or twelve times now - there is NOTHING in there about language; just that summaries/titles of stories need to be K.

Sorry , you've been great and all, but aside from keeping up with my favorite fanfics on there, I'm done. I was pissed off enough when you deleted my Star Trek/Detective Conan crossover for an improper summary that you could've just messaged me about so I could've fixed it, but you fucked with my sister, and that's just the last straw for me.

I apologize to all of you who've been so great in continuing to read my stories even when I don't/haven't updated for ages, and to those of you who are totally awesome and review for each chapter and aren't afraid to give me con. crit. I will continue to write, and you can find me on both AO3 and yourfanfiction . com.

At first it was just about the porn on , but now it's moved way past that. The admins are being outright abusive with their power now, and they certainly don't deserve the motto of "Unleash Your Imagination".


End file.
